The purpose of this grant request is to support a national meeting entitled "Cancer Epidemiology and the Clinician", to be held in October 1975 in Boston. This symposium is sponsored by the Cancer Clinical Investigation Review Committee and will be aimed at reviewing presently accepted and pertinent new information regarding cancer epidemiological risk factors. The significance of these risk factors to the clinical practice of oncology will be emphasized. Subjects to be discussed include: 1) The Meaning of Epidemiology to the Clinician; 2) Occupational Cancer; 3) Diet and Cancer; 4) Cancer Clusters and Viruses; 5) Genetic and Familial Cancer; 6) Iatrogenic Cancer; 7) New Developments in Cancer Epidemiology.